Muggle Trouble
by Fanfic Authors' Fanfic Author
Summary: summer after OOtP, Harry meets a muggle girl and I haven't got my cliche checker on this one. don't bother reviewing, but if you want to write a sequel...
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Dursleys and Harry etc are not mine, I'm just borrowing them, I'll put them back when I'm finished, okay?  
  
The kids of Privet Drive were rather frightened of Harry Potter. With his shabby clothes and bored look, he was not welcome in the neighborhood. They were terrified of Dudley, of course, but there was something mysterious about "that Potter boy" - at least you knew that Dudley could beat you to a pulp - who knew what Potter could get up to! Alicia Morton (a sixteen-year- old upstanding citizen of Privet Drive) was just remarking upon this fact to her cousin Lindy, recently returned from America. Lindy remembered Harry from elementary school - he had not looked so dangerous then, just scruffy and malnourished. When she told Alicia this, her cousin said contemplatively: "Well, he does go to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. he must have DONE something to get in there!"  
  
"Hey, maybe he finally fought back and laid Dudley out!" Lindy exclaimed chirpily. "You notice Dudley seems a bit frightened of him?"  
  
"Never! Dudley's not frightened of anyone! Remember Cousin Gilbert? Who is four years older than us and has muscles like a gorilla? He was in hospital for two weeks when Big D finished with him!"  
  
Lindy snorted with laughter. "Is that what they call him? I'm not surprised, he's huge!"  
  
"Well, anyway, whoever's frightened of whom, you have to admit that Potter boy is a bit scary. He goes around like he doesn't give a damn about his appearance, he isn't afraid of Dudley, and did you see that scar? I wonder where he got it." Alicia shivered.  
  
"Well, I think it's sexy." Lindy said dreamily.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Alicia exclaimed. "What do they teach you in the states?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi Harry! There you are! I've been looking for you!" The object of the search turned around, surprised that a) a Muggle apart from the Dursleys was speaking to him and b) anyone outside of school called him by his first name. A Muggle girl with long straight reddish-blonde hair and deep blue eyes was running towards him. "Do I know you?" He asked politely, although he didn't particularly need to be - who knew what these people believed about him!  
  
"No," she answered, panting slightly. "I just - heard about you from my cousin - and -" "And you wanted to come gawk at the infamous Harry Potter?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, actually, I just thought you sounded interesting, that's all. pardon me for trying to make friends with you!"  
  
Harry stared at her. "Let me get this straight. you, an inhabitant of Privet drive, want to make friends with me, the 'incurably criminal' boy who unfortunately lives with the Dursleys?"  
  
"Got it in one!" She exclaimed, grinning at him. "My name's Calinda, Lindy for short, can't imagine what got into my parents when they were naming me - I'd ask, but they've been dead for fifteen years."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, perturbed. "Um. my parents are dead too." Why am I telling this to a complete stranger?!  
  
"Well, they would be, wouldn't they, otherwise you wouldn't be living with the Dursleys, horribly boring people, how on earth do you put up with them?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I know, I tend to get ignored a lot - but they're my. um, legal guardians. so I can't go anywhere else in the summer holidays."  
  
"I wouldn't think St Brutus's had holidays." Lindy said.  
  
"Oh. well. only in the summer."  
  
"I've been in America since I was seven. I remember you, you always came to school in baggy clothes, and Dudley always used to beat you up. he doesn't anymore though. my parents drowned in a boat crash, what happened to yours? I'm chattering a bit aren't I? Sorry. Um. did I say the wrong thing about your parents?" She backed away.  
  
"Oh, good grief!" Exclaimed Harry angrily, as a flash of pain ran through his scar. "I'm not going to cur- kill you or something!" He silently berated himself for the slip of his tongue.  
  
"I never - look, I'm sorry. you must know what people say about you." She looked flustered.  
  
He turned away. "Never mind. I'm - just a bit - sensitive. about my parents."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. is - I mean - do you - want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry growled, his head pounding. "TALK about it? With you? What is there to talk about?" He sat down angrily on a fence.  
  
After a while she sat down next to him. "I - I'm sorry - really. how - how did they die?"  
  
He looked at his scruffy sneakers for a while. What was he doing, talking to a Muggle like this? "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah. it can't be that bad, after all this time? You ought to talk about it." "Fine then!" Harry snapped, his temper rising. "They were m-" He caught himself. "They were killed in a car crash." His hand instinctively rose to his scar. He had almost told this - this muggle for heavens sake! He had almost told her what really happened to his parents! "I'd better go." He got up and ran.  
  
Lindy stared after him. There was something oddly alluring about that boy. She was sure he hadn't meant what he said about the car crash. why had he touched his scar like that. why had he run off? She was determined to get past the icy exterior to the boy inside if it killed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next evening, she saw him again - he was sitting forlornly on a swing. He looked so vulnerable just then that she wanted to reach out and hug him. controlling herself, she walked up and sat on the swing next to him. Harry looked up, startled. "What are you stalking me now or something?"  
  
She smiled shyly. "No, I just - you left a bit .suddenly. yesterday." "Yeah, well. keep your nose out of my business, okay? You're too curious for your own good."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh, are you threatening me now, Potter?"  
  
"What if I am? ...nah, I wouldn't hurt you. not unless I had to." He grinned, then stopped. How could he be so comfortable talking to this muggle? As if she was, was Hermione or something! He barely knew her! Although she was beautiful. no! He hadn't even been able to concentrate on Cho after Sirius died. had he gotten over it so quickly?  
  
She studied his face. He had that haunted look in his eyes again. What was he thinking about? Those iridescent green eyes. she could just imagine looking into those eyes as he. what am I thinking? This guy is supposed to be incurably criminal! I can't just. just fall in love with him like this! What would Aunt Millie think? She giggled as she thought of the look on her family's faces if she announced she was going out with Harry Potter!  
  
"What are you laughing about?" He asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh. I was just imagining what my family would think if I introduced you to them."  
  
"Huh. if they're anything like the Dursleys I'm hoping you don't."  
  
They sat in silence for a while; then Lindy realized she would be late if she didn't hurry, so she said an awkward farewell and left Harry sitting alone in the darkness, pondering the possible meanings of what was happening. 


	2. Dreams

Sorry, I had writers block, there'll be more, REVIEW peoples! Oh, yeah, disclaimer: JKRowling owns Harry Potter but Lindy is mine, all mine! ....sorry...  
  
Lindy lay on her bed, tossing and turning. It was well past midnight, but sleep eluded her still. She couldn't get Harry out of her mind. She kept seeing him in her imagination - the way his hair flopped over his face, the sparkle in his eyes when he talked to her, the air of mystery that surrounded him. She had never felt this way before. In America all the boys that were interested in her had been egotistic bastards to say the least. But Harry... Well, to be honest, he could still turn out to be an egotistical bastard, but he seemed nice and...  
  
A few streets away, Harry Potter had managed to fall asleep, but his dreams were full of golden hair and eyes that held the sea within them, receding rapidly into the darkness...  
  
As she slipped seamlessly from fantasy to dream, she followed him down a leaf-strewn path, deep into the forest...  
  
He ran, panicking, he was lost; he didn't know where he was... there were footsteps behind him, he ran faster, until a tree root somehow got under his foot...  
  
She saw him fall; she cried out soundlessly, there was a flash of green light...  
  
And two figures sat up simultaneously in their separate beds, gasping for breath, as the nightmare receded into the depths of memory... 


	3. And then some

Lindy was somewhat subdued the next day. Harry, on the other hand, was used to strange dreams and pain from his scar, and when he found her in the park he sat down and talked normally. He soon realized something was bothering her, and asked her about it.  
  
"Well..." she said reluctantly, "you might think it's silly... I had this weird dream last night."  
  
'Hmmmm' He thought.  
  
"You were in it..."  
  
'She's dreaming about me?'  
  
"We were in this forest, and it was really dark, and you didn't know I was there... and then you started running, and you tripped and fell and there was this green light and..."  
  
'Wow... deja vu... did we just have the same dream? That's weird. But I shouldn't say anything - something magical might slip out by accident... what would happen if I told her about Voldemort?'  
  
Suddenly there was a pain in his scar. He clutched his forehead - and then realized that she had also clapped a hand to her forehead, in THE EXACT SAME PLACE AS HIS SCAR WAS!!! 


	4. Dark and stuff

A/N: I think I must have missed some reviews... COME ON PEOPLES! Thanks BecReader Lilyclio and the annoying person who won't write their name: I write short cos I get writers block.  
  
******************  
  
They stared at each other, the wizard and the muggle. He in shock, she in disbelief. He wondered whether he ought to explain everything - but he couldn't! He would be expelled for sure! She couldn't understand. What was going on? His scar had obviously started hurting - well, they did that, scars. But why was HER forehead burning?  
  
He opened his mouth to say something... and at that moment everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran... She followed... The forest was closing in on him, the darkness was whispering... She reached out... He felt a presence behind him and whirled around... Her eyes met his... He grabbed her hand for balance... There was a green light...  
  
And they woke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For a second Harry thought he was still dreaming - but then he felt the damp earth beneath him and realized that they were actually in the forest of his dream.  
  
Lindy sat up and shivered. Where were they? This place looked familiar. As she came to the same conclusion as Harry, he sighed.  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation."  
  
"YOU owe me a... but I... you haven't... we just... we've been kidnapped or - or something!"  
  
"Probably. It's probably nothing to do with you, either, so I'd better explain, even though I'll get into trouble."  
  
She whirled around looking at the cold, dank forest. "Is this - have you got mixed up in something you shouldn't have?"  
  
"Probably. But it isn't what you think."  
  
"It's some sort of drug ring, or - or the Mafia! They must have given you that scar with some sort of chemical so they can control you! And you were going to tell me so they kidnapped us both! ...but why... I dreamed about this forest, twice! How could that-"  
  
"I told you," he cut her off, "it's not what you think."  
  
"So what is it then?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You won't believe me."  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Okay, look. In short, there's this whole other world that you and a lot of people don't know about. You know all those stories about wizards and witches and dragons and things? Some of them were real." 


	5. Etcetera

Lindy blinked. "Oh, no, don't give me a whole load of bullshit about magic and stuff! That is so pathetic! What do you think I am, five years old?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I thought it might come to this. I'm getting into even more trouble now, but if you won't believe me I'll have to show you."  
  
He pulled out his wand and calmly levitated a fallen tree branch.  
  
She gasped and jumped back. "Wh-what? How? What?"  
  
"Okay, now you believe me. So, some people are born with this special talent. Mostly it runs in families, but sometimes it doesn't. We can see things that are magical, and with a wand, we can do magic. Then there's everyone else. You're called Muggles. Like I said, occasionally a witch or a wizard is born to a Muggle family. In that case, the parents are sometimes told about us. Otherwise, we have to keep you from finding out at all costs. What I showed you just now would get me expelled under normal circumstances."  
  
She stared at him in horror. Then she frowned. "What, from St Brutus's?"  
  
"From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys tell everyone I go to St Brutus's - well, they could hardly tell the truth, could they?"  
  
"This - this is - I don't believe this!"  
  
"You'd better believe it. Because not all of us are good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever heard of Black Magic? That exists too. There's this really evil guy called Tom Riddle, only he calls himself Lord Voldemort because he has this massive ego trip thing, and he also hates Muggles - he was named after his Muggle father."  
  
"Oh. So - is HE the one that kidnapped us? What does he want, ransom money?"  
  
"No. He wants to kill me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He'll probably kill you, too." Harry said gloomily. "He murdered an innocent boy from my school, year before last, just because he was there. You're a Muggle. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"Um... that's really comforting Harry. So why does he hate you so much?"  
  
"Because I'm supposed to kill him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Oh, there was this prophecy thing... he found out about it when I was one. He turned up at our house one day and killed my parents. He tried to kill me, too, but my mother did this - this thing, as she died, so he - he couldn't kill me, the curse bounced off and hit him and I - I got this scar and the Dursleys!"  
  
She looked at him closely and saw that he was near battling tears. "Oh, Harry!" She couldn't help herself - she wrapped her arms around him and held him as great sobs wracked his body.  
  
"Harry, it's okay," she murmured, "you can cry, it's okay, it's alright."  
  
He pulled away suddenly, his hand to his scar. "It's not okay. He's here." 


	6. He's Here

Okay, ladies and gents, please welcome *# THE FOOTNOTES!!! #* Yes I know I'm weird but it's better than those incessant A/Ns, basically if you want to preserve the sad`n`scary atmosphere don`t read them. And I'm going for longer chapters too. REVIEW!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
`He's here? What do you mean he`s here?`  
  
`Hello`  
  
They both wheeled around, grabbing each others hands instinctively.  
  
Lindy felt as though something cold had been poured down her back... the voice had chilled her to the bone, but the figure standing before them now was indescribable. *  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. This was the thing he had come to know and hate, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, Voldemort.  
  
A chill wind sprang out from nowhere ** and Voldemort smiled *** as he stalked *** towards them.  
  
`I finally have you, Harry PotterI have waited long for this moment. Finally, I shall kill you.` He said, smiling malevolently, # `And your little Muggle friend? Perhaps I'll let her live... or not...`  
  
Harry stepped forward, his mouth dry, and pushed Lindy, white with terror, behind him. `Let her go. She hasn`t done anything to you.`  
  
`Oh, really, Potter. That is most pitiful. Ahahaha. Your little friends can`t find you here.`  
  
`Neither can yours. You know, what with them being under heavy guard in the ^new^ wizard prison.`  
  
Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. `Oh, yes. I'm sure they'll be out in time. But meanwhile...`  
  
Smiling grimly, he raised his newly formed hand and beckoned.  
  
Harry felt his legs start moving - he suddenly had no control over his movements. `No!` He cried, trying to force himself back, but to no avail. Slowly but inexorably, his feet shuffled forward. He felt Lindy clinging to his back, but she was dragged along with him, so strong was Voldemorts power. ##  
  
At last they were right in front of him. His eyes glowed red in the gloom as he towered over them.  
  
`Now what, Potter? The Boy Who Lived has no answers? Can`t do anything? Feeling... helpless?` He loomed closer.  
  
`He`s trying to psyche you out` Lindy whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
Voldemort snapped his fingers and she flew over to him, suspended about ten centimeters in the air so that her face was level with his. For a while she struggled against this unseen force, then slumped.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, found himself frozen and unable to move. Voldemort turned his attention from Lindy to Harry, leaving her hanging limply just to one side. `You see? Two children, that is all. A lucky little boy and a rather unlucky little girl. Well, your luck is no more, Potter. Nobody knows you're here. You are entirely at my mercy. Now, the only question is... do I kill you quickly...` He smiled evilly `or not?`  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ * Sorry, that just means I can't find enough synonyms for `creepy` ** Cliché, but I couldn`t resist *** Creepily # Aha! I found a synonym! ## Yeah that sounds stupid too. What the hell. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Okay, so, this ending I wrote is totally unsatisfactory. Even I agree. However, I just don't give a flying pickle.  
  
So, anyone who is really enjoying the story so far - don't read the next chapter. I want someone, ANYONE, to continue writing this story from where it left of before this odd little Author's Note.  
  
Just mention that the first Six chapters of your story are missing because they happen to be my story, and tell them where to find it. It'll be like a sequel.  
  
Or if that's too much trouble, email me and I'll send you my files for chapters one through six and then delete this story, as long as you mention I made up that bit.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Anyone who doesn't particularly like this story but goes for random gratuitous violence, please continue to the following chapter which is really just a few paragraphs containing blood and humour which I wrote because I couldn't be bothered with this story. 


	8. The End And all that

Thanks to: Parselmouth Princess OhioGrl-HPFan  
  
the counter: sorry, it was one of those things.  
  
Okay peoples this is probably the last chapter, I may do another one on request! It kind of started out as a love story and gradually transmogrified into a horror story, I think I'll stick to Crazy Chaos fics from now on – you know the like, "And then a random person wandered up and threw a winkle at Snape, who turned him into a pickle"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry tried once more to break free of his invisible bonds as Voldemort stalked towards him, but his struggles were to no avail. The Dark Lords face was looming above him and the pain in his scar was unbearable. He felt he was about to pass out when...  
  
Voldemort gasped; his eyes wide open. He opened and shut his mouth, then suddenly coughed, spitting blood onto Harry, who was suddenly released and collapsed onto the ground, staring up at Voldemort in horror. A trickle of blood was running down the side of his face... he croaked once, and then fell over.  
  
In his place was standing a shaken looking Lindy, holding something long and silvery in her hand.  
  
"Hatpin," she whispered, smiling weakly. As Harry stood up he saw that it was indeed a hatpin, with blood all down its length.  
  
"It's a bit like acupuncture really." Lindy explained. "You just have to know where the vital organs are.  
  
"Remind me never to annoy you, Lindy." Harry said, stepping forward and taking her other hand. "Now let's get out of here." 


End file.
